Catscratch
by Shinaria
Summary: Castiel gets into a hairy situation. Now the boys would help him out, if only they weren’t so busy laughing at his expense.


**Summary: Castiel gets into a hairy situation. Now the boys would help him out, if only they weren't so busy laughing at his expense.**

**Rated T for mild language.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Supernatural, just spelling errors.**

**Catscratch**

It was a beautiful day in the park, the sun shining down warmly through the trees. Everyone was out and about and the air sparked with all the energy. Friends and family exchanged idle gossip and children swarmed the playground, while others settled down on the neatly cut lawn to enjoy a picnic and owners tossed Frisbees for their dogs to retrieve. Even an angel could be found in their midst, comfortably sitting on a bench.

Humanity was a curiosity to him, and he watched them whenever he could. Castiel smiled warmly as a little girl ran up to him to retrieve a ball that had escaped her. She flashed him a dimpled grin as she clutched her toy tightly to her chest, then hurried back to her friends.

They were precious. He closed his eyes. There was so much to take in, all the sights and sounds and smells. It brought him peace.

"Meow."

Castiel opened his eyes, searching for the source of the noise.

"Meow," it came again, more persistent, and something brushed against his leg.

He looked down.

The white and orange tabby looked up.

"Hello," he greeted her. "How are you, little one?"

The cat merely tilted her head to the side, golden eyes bright with curiosity.

A small smile graced his lips. It was likely that the feline could sense he was different from other people. Many of his Father's creatures had the uncanny ability to do so. He closed his eyes again, listening to the lively sounds of the world around him, God's masterpiece.

"Meow."

He didn't respond.

"Meow." A sudden weight landed on his legs. He looked down. The cat gave a delighted purr at having his attention again.

"I'm happy that you wish to give me company," he said, "but I do not have time to entertain you." He needed to await orders from his superiors. Gently, he wrapped his hands around the cat's middle and moved to set her back on the ground.

Not accepting his refusal, she determinedly dug her claws into his pants, and consequently into his skin.

"_Ahhh," _he hissed at unexpected pain, the cat's claws feeling very much like needles. He relinquished his hold and met her wide-eyed gaze. "What do you want?"

"Mer," she grumbled and curled up in his lap.

"I am not a pillow."

She didn't seem to hear his complaint.

He attempted to stand, hoping the tabby would simply fall off.

Unfortunately, she had other ideas. She drove her claws further into him, eliciting another soft cry and forcing him to sit again.

"Such behavior will not be rewarded," he scolded.

She stared at him, blinking owlishly.

He sighed.

--

"Cas?"

He turned his head to look behind him and saw the Winchester boys approaching him. "Dean," he said simply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean. "You have something for me to do again? Official angel business?"

"No." Castiel looked down at his lap. "I am…stuck."

"Huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Angels get stuck?" They came around the bench, and almost burst out laughing when they caught sight of the cat curled up tight in Castiel's lap.

Dean grinned foolishly. "I think you made a friend, Cas."

Castiel frowned. "I don't see what's so amusing. She is hurting me."

"It's just a cat," said Sam, trying to cover his smile. "Shouldn't be anything out of your league."

He felt like smiting the both of them. It was dangerous business to tease an angel. He made another attempt of removing the cat, only to earn an agitated hiss and more scratches. He could already see the dark streaks of blood staining through his pants. He returned his gaze to the brothers, who continued to snigger at his predicament.

"Dean."

"Y-yeah?"

He looked down in defeat. "I'm in need of assistance."

Dean couldn't help himself. He burst out into full-blown laughter.

Sam had managed to keep himself contained and only rolled his eyes in wonder at the situation. "Can't you just make her go 'poof'? I mean, you _are _an angel after all."

"Just…assist me. Please."

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, shoving his uproarious sibling none too gently. "Let's help the angel."

Together, they worked to pry the cat away from Castiel, Sam trying to loosen her claws and Dean grabbing hold of her. She seemed to be very intent on staying though. Castiel winced as she held on tight, spitting furiously, her hair on end, but with Sam and Dean's help, she finally released, but not reluctantly. Castiel jumped to his feet, moving out of her reach as she clawed the air, wanting to get back to him.

"Damn, she's a feisty one," Dean swore as she wiggled about in his grasp.

Unable to get to the angel, the tabby chose another option. She bit down on Dean's hand.

He yelped and dropped her like a stone. Immediately she launched herself back at Castiel, and much to the angel's dismay, she tackled his leg, wrapping all four limbs around and unsheathing her claws.

"Ahhh…Ow!"

Sam made a grab for her, and pulled back in an instant when she scratched his hand viciously. "Dammit!"

The cat's eyes seemed to fill with mirth as she watched the young hunter nurse his wound.

"Geez, Cas," Dean cried, "Of all the things you could've befriended, you had to pick the Hell-cat."

As far as Castiel was aware, there was no such thing as a Hell-cat, but he didn't care to point that out as the feline began clawing her way up his leg. He toppled over, landing heavily on his back with a loud _Oof!_

Taking advantage of his disadvantage, the cat settled down on his chest and closed her eyes. A soft rumble erupted from her throat as she began to purr.

Castiel decided it was best not to move for fear she would only tear up his chest as she did his legs. "Help."

The Winchesters stared down at him.

"Don't know what to tell you, Cas," said Dean. "She _really _likes you."

Lucky him.

The sky became darker as evening drew near, and the people gradually dispersed, not seeming to be aware of the man lying still on the ground with a cat resting comfortably on top of him. Sam and Dean had made several more attempts to remove the cat, but all failed, and the three of them only earned a collection of bites and scratches.

True, he could use his angel 'mojo' as Dean called it and 'get rid of her,' but he was uncertain how his power would affect her. He couldn't throw his power around carelessly anyway, not without facing possible dire consequences.

Dean slumped down in the grass beside him, followed by Sam, both worn out.

"God damn," Dean muttered. "What a nasty little bitch."

Castiel was uncertain how a female dog had anything to do with the cat.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean continued. "I wonder if I'll be struck by lightning for getting an angel mauled by a cat."

"It is my fault, not yours," Castiel replied. "I did not realize she would be so—_ahh_—attached." The cat had turned in her sleep, causing him further injury with her tight grip.

"So now what?"

Suddenly the cat stretched and yawned, and Castiel groaned at she knit his chest with all four sets of claws. Then, unexpectedly, she hopped off him and walked away, tail held high.

They watched her disappear into the growing darkness. Castiel stood up and looked himself over. His pants were shredded at the thighs and knees, stained red with crimson from the countless scratches he had received. His white shirt appeared no better, though both his tie and coat had managed to remain undamaged aside from a mass of cat hair.

The brothers stood up, assessing his injuries.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I will recover."

"All that fuss and now she just walks off?" asked Dean. "What the hell?"

"Not Hell," said Castiel, "I believe she was attracted to my Grace."

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"My Grace. It may have had a revitalizing effect on her. Such a thing is rare, but not unheard of."

"Okaaaay," said Dean. "And you didn't mention this earlier, why?

"It didn't cross my mind."

"Well, it would've saved us a lot of hurt and pain." Dean indicated his scratched up face.

"Next time, I will be sure to remember."

"Next time?" Dean blustered. _"Next time?" _He threw his hands in the air. "Friggin' angels."

**End.**

**I didn't really know how to end it… Also, I normally don't do humor, so I hope it's okay.**

**I was originally going to go with a puppy, but my mom said that a cat might prove to be more interesting, especially if I base it's antics off of one of my own cats.**


End file.
